mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Your Heart Is in Two Places
thumb|300px Your Heart Is in Two Places — trzecia piosenka w ósmym sezonie. Śpiewana jest przez Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo i Apple Bloom, które próbują pomóc Terramarowi zdecydować się, gdzie powinien żyć - w Seaquestrii ze swoją mamą i innymi morskimi kucykami, czy na górze Aris ze swoim tatą i resztą hipogryfów. Niestety Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle nie zgadzają się ze sobą, a ich odmienne opinie doprowadzają je do kłótni. Polska wersja piosenki została opublikowana 3 maja 2018 na oficjalnym kanale Hasbro pod tytułem „Twe serce rozdzielone”. Tekst (wersja polska) }} :Bloom ::Twe serce rozdzielone, w dwóch nie możesz miejscach żyć ::Czy wzgórza, czy podwodny morski świat :Belle ::Na szczęście ty masz tutaj nas i powiem, co tu kryć ::Że pomagamy innym już od lat ::To miejsce dobrze znasz, to Harmonii Wzgórza są ::To twój dom, tu płynie wolno czas ::I słońce oświetla miliony liści ::Zieleń łąk, kwiatu pąk, tyle pięknych tras ::Już wiesz, że tu chcesz mieszkać, nie mów nie ::Myśli zbierz i powiedz to ::Nutka ta w sercu gra, kto tu żyje, ma ::Pewność, że to jest dom :Scootaloo: A wiesz co? Ja znam miejsce, które jest fajniejsze, i zabawniejsze i takie bardziej dla ciebie. No chodź, wiesz, o czym mówię. ::Seaquestria – twój dom pośród fal – oto on ::To jest fakt, właśnie tak, tu się mieszkać chce ::Pływasz cały dzień, znajdziesz cień wśród alg ::W górę hop jak ptak, więc posłuchaj mnie ::Morski prąd wypływa stąd ::A obok mądry płynie żółw ::Więc zostaw ląd, to byłby błąd ::I zawsze mieszkaj tylko tu :Belle ::Gniazda chcesz, to zbudujesz tutaj je :Scootaloo ::Tu wolisz być, to Seaquestria :Belle ::Widok ze snu, aż brak mi czasem słów ::I orły pod niebem :Scootaloo ::I podwodne szkółki :Belle ::Ich szpony tak wielkie :Scootaloo ::Można pływać w kółko :Belle ::Są gwiazdy w każdą noc :Scootaloo ::Gwiazdy, ot co :Belle ::Łąka :Scootaloo ::Plaża :Belle ::Słońce :Scootaloo ::Uważaj ::Seaquestria! :Belle ::Wzgórza Harmonii! :Scootaloo ::Seaquestria! :Belle ::Wzgórza Harmonii! :Belle i Scootaloo ::Koniec! Wygrała złość! ::Już nie chcę z tobą gadać! Dość! Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Bloom ::Your heart is in two places, you can only live in one ::You're torn between the hilltops and the tide :Belle ::Thank goodness that the Cutie Mark Crusaders have begun ::To give you hope and help you to decide ::These hills, they call to you, they say "Harmonizing Heights" ::This is your home, simple and serene ::The sun-dappled leaves are a mountain terrace ::You can see twenty-three different shades of green ::To dare to compare anywhere to there ::Is unfair and just plain wrong ::Colt or mare or you wear feathers, fins, or hair ::This is where you belong :Scootaloo: Well, on the other hoof, I can think of a place that's way more exciting and cool, not to mention more you! Come on, you know exactly where I mean! ::Seaquestria's the most, you're supposed to be there ::Underneath the sea where you can feel at home ::Swimmin' with your friends, you can spend all day here ::Playin' in the bay here, splashin' in the foam ::Sailin' through the wavy blue ::You'll view a slew of tortoises ::Forget the rest, the sea's the best ::For all intents and "porpoises" :Belle ::Build your nest here on Harmonizing Heights :Scootaloo ::Live it up here in Seaquestria :Belle ::Nothing compares to Harmonizing Heights ::The eagles are regal :Scootaloo ::But the schools are cooler :Belle ::Their claws are so awesome :Scootaloo ::With their sweet maneuvers :Belle ::Star wishes every night :Scootaloo ::Starfish by eel light :Belle ::Better :Scootaloo ::Wetter :Belle ::Shinier :Scootaloo ::Brinier ::Seaquestria! :Belle ::Harmonizing Heights! :Scootaloo ::Seaquestria! :Belle ::Harmonizing Heights! :Belle i Scootaloo ::That's it! This is the end! ::Don't ever talk to me again! en:Your Heart Is in Two Places Kategoria:Piosenki z 8 sezonu